ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anya Starkova
Anya Starkova (May 25th, 1982) known by the same name, is a Ukrainian singer,song writer, & professional wrestler currently working for Elite Wrestling Academy. Early Life Anya grew up in Kovel, of the Volyn Oblast in Ukraine, she stayed there until she was about 12 and then moved to the United States with her mother who was once a renown beauty queen, while her father was a Railroad Tycoon back in Ukraine. Her parents divorced causing the move and her mother wanted to take on the American Beauty Circuit. Anya was noticed with a beautiful voice as she grew older and even made an album when she turned twenty. But in the time line, Anya's time in the Modeling circuit led her to something she'd wanted to try, that would allow her to use her looks in, and that was wrestling. At CPW ((California Professional Wrestling)) she met Matthew Moore a man who was aspiring to become a big time wrestler. The two quickly became friends and within months, a couple. They stayed with one another for four years loving and living together, until one day Anya awoke to an empty bed and a letter that simply stated that he was leaving and Anya should live her life to the fullest. After he left, Anya got back into her music, releasing an album that ended up going Platinum with her songs of love and broken hearts. She was finally released from Interscope records following the murder of her mother and Anya was the one who was blamed for it. Anya had gotten off due to a rock solid alibi and the fact that there was just not enough evidence to point at her. In reality she was framed by the mob that Anya's mother owed money to. The mobsters were never heard of again after the death of her mother. Anya continued to live through the pain and trouble, singing on a minor scale at local bars and other places just to get a stable living going once again. A couple of years later, Anya and Matt found one another again, the two met back up at the very same independent federation, the two have a shaky relationship at best right now. Together they came to EWA, although not as a couple, more as a friends watching out for each other. Career Elite Wrestling Academy 2008 As of October 21st, 2008, Anya Starkova is officially a member of the EWA Vixen Roster. Anya debuted on the October 30th edition of EWA Shockwave as her and Matthew Moore defeated The Next Generation, featuring Josh and Ryan Blake. Matt made the cover after Anya and him hit a Heartbreaker Kick/Russian Leg Sweep Combo. Anya's next match comes on the November 6th edition of EWA Shockwave as she goes one on one with Miss Fabulous. Anya would win the match as a result of a DQ as Fabulous involved a chair in the match, attacking Anya with it. During the match Anya's nose was nearly broken and her ribs were bruised severely. Anya moves on to her next match at the EWA Supershow: Apocalypse on November 17th. She faces Jacob Wright in an intergender ladder match. Anya would pick the victory up in that match following a Heart Breaker Kick and pinning Wright. On the November 24th edition of EWA Most Wanted, Anya teams with Zoe Maxx to take on the team of EWA Women's Legion Champion: Essence Fairchild & Miss Fabulous in a Vixen's Tag Team Match. Notable Feuds ----- *Claire Pure (EWA) *Essence Fairchild (EWA) *Miss Fabulous (EWA) In Wrestling ---- *'Finishing Moves' **'Heartbreaker' ((Running Jungle Kick)) *'Signature Moves' **'Volyn Vice' ((Bridging Reverse Chinlock)) **'Love Lost Long Ago' ((Roll Through Camel Clutch)) *'Nicknames' **Ukrainian Princess *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Matthew Moore' (EWA) **'Caleb Houston' (EWA) **'Scott Pillman' (EWA) *'Theme Music' **International Woman by Jim Johnston (EWA) Trivia ---- *First Woman of Ukrainian Descent in EWA Championships and Accomplishments ---- *'Elite Wrestling Academy' **EWA Contract (October 21st, 2008) **Up & Coming Award (November 10th, 2008) **Up & Coming Award (November 19th, 2008) 'Match History' Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers